


My Sunshine

by Saku015



Category: Free!
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Australia, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Attempted Seduction, Australia, Based on a Tumblr Post, Beaches, Blushing, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Childhood Memories, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Dinner, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forehead Kisses, Free! Dive to the Future, Hugs, Injury, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, Married Couple, Men Crying, Naked Cuddling, Nicknames, Post-Free! Take Your Marks, Pre-Free! Dive to the Future, Seduction, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Sick Character, Sickfic, SouRin Summer Fest, Sulking, Sunsets, Surgery, Teasing, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Because Rin called Sousuke his Sunshine.





	1. Childhood memories

"Ne, Rin-chan? Who will be your wife when you grow up?"

Rin looked at his right where his pinkette friend was sitting, eating his luch. All three of them were sitting cross-legged under a cherry tree being occupied by their lunchboxes.

"Why do you ask?" Rin asked Kisumi after swallowing the bite in his mouth. He had never thought about marriage – he was only 11 years old and swimming was the most important thing in his life. He would not have time for something like a wife. 

"There are lots of girls in our class, who are in love with you. They always giggle behind your back when you do not see it." From the corner of his eyes, Rin saw as the face of his best friend darkened. It seemed like Kisuki realized it too, because he spoke up again on a cheerful voice. "But Sousuke-kun has even more fans than you, Rin-chan." 

"I do not care," Sousuke said, looking aside while sulking because of some unknown reason.

Rin turned towards Sousuke with his whole body, examining him. Once he asked his father why he had gotten married to his mother. He answered that she always made him smile and every moment they spent together was a treasure for him.

"If I must say someone, then Sousuke," Rin said, turning his head towards Kisumi. Sousuke spat his rice out, while Kisumi chuckled. Rin titled his head to the side. He did not understand why his best friend reacted like that.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Sousuke exclaimed with a dark blush on his face.

"My father said that you should marry someone who always make you smile and every moment they spend with you is a treasure," Rin explained. "To me, it is you."

 

Rin groaned and his eyes fluttered open as the last pictures of his dream left his mind. He felt the heat of another body beside him and two strong arms around his waist. When his vision became completely clear, he saw the dark hair and the dashing features of the face of his husband, who was sleeping soundly beside him in their shared bed.

Rin felt as a smile crept onto his lips. He never would have thought that he would ever get married, but he was more than happy because of the fact that the man who was beside him was Sousuke. He raised one of his hands up and brushed some locks of brown hair out of the others’ forehead before kissing it. Rin leaned closer to Sousuke’s ear, then whispered into it on the most affectionate voice he had ever used:

"Good morning, Sunshine!"


	2. See you again

Rin and Sousuke were lying in Sousuke’s bed, their naked limbs entangled. Rin shivered because of the sudden coldness that ran through his body – he knew that it had nothing to do with the weather though. It was a hot summer day with 20 degrees outside even at night. 

Sousuke pulled the covers up and hugged Rin to himself tighter. He kissed the top of the others’ head, which made Rin let out a little whimper.

"Are you sure that you spending your last night here is a good idea?" Sousuke asked for the nth time, while touching Rins’ chin, titling his head up. "I am sure that Gou and Miyako-san would have liked to spend a little more time with you before you leaving to Australia again."

"Mom said it was okay," Rin muttered, hiding his face into the crook of Sousuke’s neck. "She really likes you, you know."

"The feeling is mutual," Sousuke said with a smile on his lips. He was really thankful for Miyako-san because of her accepting their relationship without any bad feelings – to be honest, she seemed really happy about it.

"I do not know if I really want to go back, Sou," Rin mumbled his biggest fear into his lovers’ right shoulder before placing a gentle kiss on it.

"You are only a little bit anxious," Sousuke said, rubbing his back reassuringly. "Both of us know that you do not think that seriously." Rin looked up at him, tears forming in his eyes. Sousuke leaned forward, kissing his forehead.

"Can’t you come with me?" Rin asked thinly, feeling as all of the bad memories from his childhood hitting him full force. He cuddled closer to Sousuke. Beside the taller boy, he felt safe as if nothing could hurt him, including his inner demons. "My family there would love you."

Sousuke chuckled, nuzzling his nose into Rin’s hair. That side of Rin always melted his heart and the fact that he was the only one who could see it made him really happy.

"I promise that I will write you letters every time I can," he said with a gentle smile on his lips, "and you will come home on holidays too."

"I know," Rin mumbled on a weak voice, looking Sousuke in the eyes. His smile made Rins’ heart swell with love.

"Rin?" Rin gave out a little noise which meant he was listening. "I love you."

Rin felt as his tears started to fall, no matter how much he tried to hold them back.

"Why didn’t you tell me this earlier?" Rin asked on an accusing voice. Sousuke should have known how emotional he could become before leaving his loved ones… Hearing his chuckle, Rin looked up.

"Because I knew you would cry." The answer made Rin cry even harder. He buried his face into Sousuke’s chest, who pulled him closer.

"I am not crying, idiot!"


	3. Date night

It was a hot Saturday night before their end term exam period. Sousuke’s parents were out of town and his brother left the house with a knowing smile on his face which made the tall ravenette both nervous and happy. It was a really important night after all.

He was in the kitchen when he heard the bell rang. He abandoned the finished meal and went to door to open it to his guest. In the door, there was Rin with a huge blush on his face as if that date would have been their first.

"What is that expression?" Sousuke asked, which made Rin blushing harder.

"You look the same, idiot!" Rin retorted, referring to the little pink titling his boyfriends’ cheeks. To affirm his statement, he kicked Sousuke on the knee. 

The other only laughted, then hugged Rin around his shoulder and pulled him in. After Rin had kicked his shoes off, Sousuke led him to the kitchen where the prepared dinner was already waited for them.

"Just a little fatty tuna with rice and miso soup," Sousuke said with a little uncertainty in his voice. He really hoped that Rin would be content with his cooking for the night.

"Perfect!" Rin said, then stood on his tiptoes and kissed Sousuke on his face as a compliment.

They sat down and started to eat. The way Rin ate his food and the happy smile on his face made joy bubbling up in Sousukes’ chest. Suddenly, something caught his eyes.

"Rin, you have a little rice on your face," Sousuke said and leaned forward to wipe it down with his thumb. Although, he had not time to pull his finger back, because Rin took the digit into his mouth and sucked it seductively. 

Hearing the others' caught breath made him look up with half lidded eyes and a teasing smile. He saw how Sousuke’s eyes widened, then darkened with lust, but before the other boy could have done anything, he leaned back and returned his attention to his dinner.

"Little fucking vixen!" Sousuke muttered under his breath, trying to find a comfortable position, but he knew that the only thing he would concentrate on during the remaining time of the dinner would be the way Rin’s lips were moving.

Rin felt as a giggle slipped through his lips. He loved how easily he could wrap his lover through his little finger. He knew that Sousuke was in love with him for a long time, but when he found out that his lust was maybe even stronger than his love, it took his breath away.

Rin bit into his lips to hide a smile, while eating his dinner. Under his eyelashes, he followed Sousuke’s every movement. He happily acquitted that his attempt to seduce the other was a 100% success. He had a feeling that they had a really long and stirring night ahead of them…


	4. Alternate Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on this tumblr post: http://glflayart.tumblr.com/post/177112667974/please-let-sousuke-cry-its-not-healthy-baby-boy

It was the night before his surgery. Sousuke was sitting in his hospital bed, unable to sleep. He knew that he was supposed to be sleeping to prepare his body for the next day, but he was not being able to do it – he had to admit that he was too scared to do it.

Eventually, he decided beside the surgery, because that was his best chance, but the possibility of something going wrong and he would not be able to swim again hovered over his head like the Sword of Damocles which could fall and crush him any moment. Sousuke leaned back against the pillows closing his eyes. Rin promised him that he would wait for his return. Sousuke could not let him down.

Hearing the voice of his rooms’ door being slid open, Sousuke reopened his eyes. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped when he realized who was the person standing beside his bed.

"Rin?! What are you doing here?!" He asked bewildered. He had no idea why Rin was there – he was supposed to be in Australia, concentrating on his own dream.

"Gou called me yesterday and told me about your surgery," Rin said matter-of-factly, but Sousuke could hear out the hurt in his voice. He felt himself betrayed, because Sousuke was not the one who told him about it himself.

"I did not tell you, because I did not want to turn your attention away from your goal," he said, looking into his lap. He knew that Rin waited for him to say sorry, but he would not say it. He was not sorry at all. It was his burden and his alone.

Sousuke heard Rin moving and felt as the bed sank in because of a sudden weight. He looked up, seeing Rin sitting cross-legged and examining him intensely. Rin ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath before asking the question that was bugged him all way back to Japan. 

"Surgery in the morning… You scared?"

Sousuke took a deep breath, trying to stop the shivers running through his body. It was quite funny actually. Rin knowing how terrified he was, without him even saying a word. Sousuke felt tears welling up in his eyes and heard as a weak whimper slipped through his lips.

"Yeah…" 

Rin’s eyes widened as he saw his lover with tears pouring freely down on his cheeks. He felt his own eyes tearing up and reached out one of his hands towards the other boy.

"S-sousuke, don’t cry…" he choked out thinly through his own tears, pulling the other into a tight hug.

As he felt Rin wrapping his arm around his torso, clutching to him as if his life was depended on it, he finally understood. For Rin, he would not be less important – even if his surgery would not turn out well. He would not feel himself betrayed by him or feel anything else towards him than the love he had felt through all those years.

Sousuke hugged Rin back, feeling the other pressing countless kisses on his injured shoulder. Sousuke’s fingers found their way into Rin’s hair, playing with the locks as he hid his face into the crook of the redheads’ neck. With tears still falling from his eyes, Sousuke felt as a smile appeared on his lips.

"I’m not crying."


	5. Bright future

As he was standing in front of the stadium where Rin swam in Australia, Sousuke could not believe that he really made it. After receiving the call from Gou about Rin making it in All-Japan, he decided to visit his friend before moving to Tokyo. At first, he was anxious because of how he would manage abroad, but everyone was really kind and helpful whenever he asked for their help with the direction towards the stadium. The old ladies chuckled, saying that they were happy because of meeting with a young man who loved his partner enough to come to see her from the other side of the world. Sousukes’ ears always titled pink when he got that compliment. 

When he stepped into the establishment, Sousuke felt his jaw dropping. No matter which direction he turned everything showed that the swimmers who used the place for practice swam on the global level. The knowledge that Rin practiced there as well made Sousuke’s heart swell with pride.

Sousuke walked up to the pools and after he had left his second shock behind himself, he started to search for the mop of red hair. However, no matter where he turned, he did not find it.

"Excuse me. Can I help you?" Sousuke heard a voice behind himself. He turned around and saw a blond man in his middles. "Are you searching for someone perhaps?"

Sousuke could not answer, because he heard a voice calling out his name which was beyond surprised. He felt a smile creeping on his face as he turned towards Rin.

"Surprise!" He said walking up to the other boy. His breath caught in his throat for a brief second. Rin was more dashing than he remembered. "The hard practice has its effect on you," he muttered quietly.

"What did you say?" Rin asked, stepping closer to hear him better. Sousuke only shook his head as an answer. "Why are you here?" Rins’ voice held so much curiosity that made Sousuke smile. He was just like a little child. 

"Gou told me that you made it in All-Japan, so I thought I would pay you a surprise visit." Rin raised up one of his eyebrows and crossed his arms over his chest. A little chuckle left Sousukes’ lips. He pinched Rin’s face gently why the other blushed. "I will tell you after your practice is over."

 

It was late afternoon when they were walking at the beach with the setting sun on the background. They had their shoes in their hands, letting the waves caressing their feet. Rin turned around, so he could stand face to face to Sousuke. He had anticipation shining from his ruby eyes.

"So, why did you come?" The dramatic way Sousuke sight made his stomach clench. "Sou… don’t tell me… your shoulder…" he felt tears welling up in his eyes.

Sousuke smiled inwardly. The honest worry which reflected from Rin’s eyes warmed his heart. He decided that he had played with his nerves enough.

"The doctor said that my shoulder is getting better and better. If everything turns out well… I can swim again."

The reaction was not the one he anticipated. In the next movement, he was punched in the face and he landed on his back in the sand. Rin pushed him down with tears pouring from his eyes.

"You fucking idiot!" Rin exclaimed, not being able to hold back his anger. "Have you got any idea how worried I was because of your fucking dramatic behavior?! For a moment, I thought-" but he could not finish it, because Sousuke pulled him down into a kiss. The taller boy hugged him so tight that no matter how much he wriggled, he could not escape. "Let go of me, asshole!" Rin choked out through his tears.

"Thank you for worrying about me, Rin," Sousuke said with a genuine smile on his face. "You are the best!"

Rin could not help the smile which appeared on his lips. He leaned down and kissed Sousuke. His lips were salty because of his tears.

"I love you, you idiot!" He said, hugging Sousuke back. "Let’s swim together again!"


End file.
